Dacnomania
by avatarlemon
Summary: Dacnomania isn't that common, but how are Sakura and Hinata dacnomaniacs together. Blood. Gore. Viewer discression advised.


**I DONT OWN NARUTO OR CHARACTERS. K.**

* * *

**A/N Ok, so your gonna think I have issues, that's ok, most people do. Anyways, this is a dacomania (the mania/ obsession with killing) story**

**^-^ um, this chapter is sorta not complete yet sorry, I wont have another chance to post for a while. Um.. oh yeah, depends on readers _and _reviews if I continue it. So I NEED FEEDBACK!**

**3 Enjoy**

**Oh yeah, and VIEWER DISCRESSION IS ADVISED (:**

* * *

**Sakura.. When everyone heard that name they thought of the sweet medical nin that was always there. But was that really who she was? (requested plot...)**

* * *

Sakura sat up and rubbed her eyes. She thought about the night before and a small smile crept across her face. She sniffed the air and remembered the mess that she had to clean up.

"Damn." she thought to herself, "I keep getting more careless everytime."

The pink haired girl stood up and walked to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. Red was smeared all over her skin. Her hair was sticky and nappy from the substance. She sniffed her hair and made a face. He was B positive. And smelled horrible.

She stripped herself of the stained clothes she was wearing and threw them in a bag. She got into the steaming shower and signed at how hot the water was. She looked at the small blotches forming on her soft akin and a smile spread across her mouth. She washed her hair with peroxide-filled shampoo. She knew it Would lighten her hair more, but it needed done. She rubbed her scalp with the chemical and the peroxide bubbled on her skin where the substance was. It was blood. She washed her whole body thinking about the night before. Kinoka was an OK dude, but she was still fine with what she'd done to him. After all, it was hinata's pick. She thought about the face he'd made and a smug smile spread across her face. A VERY smug smile. She thought about Friday, which was 3 days from today. She walked out of the shower and looked around. The bathroom wasnt that messy. It was her yard that she would have to worry about. She put on her nurse uniform and headed out the back door. She looked around the body was gone, hinata had taken care of it. But blood and other gorey things were splattering her patio. She grabbed the bleach in from a cupboard in the shed. She ignored the things that were there and continued with the task at hand. She sprayed the bleach across most of the yard, and when done had used near a gallon of raw bleach. She let it sit for about 10 minutes and went and wiped it all off. She had thought about painting the fence orange many times, but realized if she kept doing this, that it Wouldn't even need painted, because a blood stain is orange after you wash it three of four times, right?

After doing her Tuesday ritual, she headed in to change. She walked in her room and saw some blood on the light switch.

"Oops."she said to herself and got some more bleach and wiped it off.

She proceeded with finding something to wear, all that she was doing today was handing out with the rookies so it didn't need to be anything fancy. She grabbed a cut off pink kimono and slipped in on.

'Diiiinnnngggg' the doorbell rang for three seconds.

"One second!" she hollered, worried because she wasn't expecting anyone, yet at least.

"Its me." the voice on the other side of the door hollered back, likely knowing that Sakura was frightened.

"Oh, hey Hinata." Sakura said opening the door.

"Wow. Everything looks nice." Hinata said looking around the room.

"I try." Sakura smirked.

"What about the back?" Hinata questioned with a furrowed brow.

"Done." Sakura smiled proudly.

"Wow. I'm impressed. Were gonna start doing it over here." The small 'shy' girl teased.

" ." Sakura mocked. "Tea?" She asked walking into her kitchen. Hinata nodded and sat down at the small yellow table in the middle of the room. She looked out the back window and saw that Sakura hadn't lied, everything looked in place and picture perfect in the back yard.

"Thanks." Hinata smiled as Sakura handed her a rather large cup of tea. "What'd you do with the rags?" Hinata asked referring to the rags that Sakura must've used to clean up the mess.

"I can take care of them at work. For now, I have them under the house with the-" she sropped when Hinata nodded.

"Got it." The once-dark-haired girl nodded.

"We really need to be less messy with the next one though. Were gonna get caught." Sakura warned in a casual tone.

"Hey, it IS what were trained to do." Hinata pointed out.

"Not EXACTLY, and especially not to these people." Sakura said thinking what number Kinoka was. 8? 10? She couldn't even remember anymore.

* * *

***Gulp* Don't go dacnomaniac on me, I'm sorry its not finished, Idk if ill continue it as I said before but review :D**


End file.
